Kim Family
by Kim Ra-Chan
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP. Keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang dinilai keluarga yang tidak normal. Lima anggota keluarga yang aneh dan satu anggota keluarga yang normal tapi memiliki kekuatan sihir. Lalu ada tetangga baru yang menyebalkan. KaiBaek, SuDo, etc (akan bertambah sesuai jalannnya cerita). DLDR, RnR? No bash
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Family**

**Pair : KaiBaek, SuDo, etc~**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God. Keluarga Flood by Colin Thompson**

**Warning : BL, OOC, Typo(s), AU, MPreg**

**Genre : Romance, family, superanatural, etc**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Joon-Myeon/Suho**

Kepala keluarga Kim. Tukang ledeng kerajaan sihir sekaligus penyihir air yang menetap di dunia manusia karena diusir oleh raja karena menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo, pangeran kerajaan. Peniyihir yang baik, sabar, dan sangat sayang dengan keluarganya. Selalu menuruti permintaan istri dan anak-anaknya.

**Kim (Do) Kyungsoo**

Istri Suho. Putra kerajaan sihir yang menguasai dalam bidang membuat ramuan. Karena ramuan yang dibuatnya, ia dapat membuat lima orang anak yag 'ajaib'. Sama dengan suaminya, ia menetap di dunia manusia karena menjalin hubungan dengan Suho, tukang ledeng kerajaan. Selain suka membuat ramuan, ia juga suka memasak.

**Kim Minseok/Xiumin**

Anak pertama keluarga Kim. Bekerja di bank darah dunia sihir sebagai staff. Suka meminum darah melalui infus yang dipasangkan di tangannya. Jangan heran setiap dia pulang bekerja selalu membawa persediaan kantong darah yang ia curi saat bekerja. Darah kesukaannya adalah tipe AB.

**Kim Yifan/Kris**

Anak kedua sekaligus anak paling malas di keluarga Kim. Siswa tingkat akhir di sekolah menengah atas sihir. Cuek, bicara hanya seperlunya. Tulang jari dan tangan Kris kadang terlepas dan dengan sabar sang _appa_ memasangkan kembali. Dibalik wajahnya yang dingin, dia menyimpan rahasia yang hanya diketahui _appa_ dan _umma_nya.

**Kim Jongdae/Chen**

Anak ketiga keluarga Kim, suka berbuat jahil di mana saja. Tidak bisa diam, satu tingkat dengan Kris di sekolah yang sama. Bermain dengan listrik adalah kebiasaannya, tak peduli kena setrum berapa kali. Karena dia anak buatan, yang dia rasakan hanyalah geli.

**Kim Luhan (Older Twin)**

Anak keempat keluarga Kim. Siswa tingkat kedua di sekolah menengah atas sihir bersama Sehun, adik kembarnya. Luhan orang yang ceria dan suka membuat alat-alat yang aneh. Karena keahliannya ini, dia senang bermain dengan Chen yang setipe dengannya.

**Kim Sehun (Younger Twin)**

Adik kembar Luhan, siswa tingkat kedua di sekolah menengah atas sihir bersama dengan kakaknya yang cantik itu. Suka membuat alat-alat yang aneh juga. Beda dengan Luhan, Sehun cenderung memiliki sifat yang tidak beda jauh dengan Kris.

**Kim Baekhyun**

Anak paling bungsu sekaligus anak paling dilindungi di keluarga Kim. Baekhyun lahir dari perut Kyungsoo, bukan anak buatan. Siswa tingkat pertama di SM High School. Baik, pintar, pandai menyanyi, dan populer di sekolahnya. Karena fisiknya, orang-orang di dunia manusia tidak percaya dia adalah anak keluarga Kim yang dinilai tidak normal dan mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Karena popularitasnya, kakak beradik keluarga Jung membencinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kim Jongin/Kai**

Murid baru di kelas Baekhyun. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun, Kai tampan dan seorang dancer profesional. Awal bertemu dengan Baekhyun, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

**Park Chanyeol**

Happy Virus sekaligus sahabat Baekhyun di kelas. Sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan sihir.

**Zhang Zi Tao**

Sahabat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Awalnya ia takut dengan Baekhyun karena kekuatan sihirnya. Tapi karena Baekhyun pernah menolongnya, akhirnya ia bersahabat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. _Namdongsaeng_ dari Lay, _sunbae _mereka.

**Zhang Yixing/Lay**

_Sunbae_ dari kelas tingkat kedua dan _hyung_nya Tao. _Namja _yang baik dan pintar memasak. Karena keahliannya memasak, Baekhyun cepat akrab dengan _namja _dari Changsa ini.

**Jung Sooyeon/Jessica**

_Sunbae _dari kelas tingkat akhir dan tetangga baru keluarga Kim. Merasa tersaingi dengan Baekhyun, ia selalu mem_bully _Baekhyun bersama dengan adiknya, Krystal.

**Jung Soojung/Krsytal**

Teman satu kelas Baekhyun yang selalu menjambak rambut _namja _cantik itu. Sama seperti Chanyeol, Tao, dan Lay, dia tahu kalau Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan sihir. Membenci Baekhyun karena _namja _ yang dia sukai menyukai Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Aku ingin punya aegya yang normal. Lahir dari perutku, Kim Joonmyeon! Rambut pirang, mata yang cerah, kulit seputih susu gak pucat, suka warna selain hitam dan merah darah, bisa memasak makanan manusia, dan satu lagi..tidak ada kekuatan sihir."**_

_**Kim Kyungsoo**_

"_**Kamu gak bahagia denganku dan kelima anak kita, chagi?"**_

_**Kim Joon-Myeon**_

"_**Umma, kenapa aku berbeda dengan hyungku sih?"**_

_**Kim Baekhyun**_

"_**Jeongmal Saranghae, Kim Baekhyun."**_

_**Kim Jongin**_

"_**Aku akan melenyapkanmu, Kim Baekhyun!"**_

_**Jung Sooyeon**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FF baru, inspirasi dai novel **_**Keluarga Flood**_**. Jangan protes kalau ff saya yang lain (Me and My Dongsaeng), Tea Shop, & New Love belum lanjut. Kena **_**writer block**_**, tapi pasti dilanjut kok. Review please? Chapter 1 bakal diupdate secepatnya kalau reviewnya banyak~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Family**

**Pairing : KaiBaek, SuDo, etc**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God. Keluarga Flood by Colin Thompson**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo, AU, ada unsur MPreg**

**Genre : Romance, family, supernatural, etc**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keluarga Kim. Kalau dilihat dari radius seratus meter, keluarga tersebut tampak seperti keluarga biasa pada umumnya. Dalam keluarga itu ada ayah, ibu, dan anak-anaknya. Mereka semua memiliki dua mata, satu kepala, dua lengan, dan dua kaki serta rambut di atas kepala. Jika dilihat lagi dengan radius kurang dari seratus meter dan berdiri di hadapan mereka, Keluarga Kim sama sekali berbeda dengan keluarga lain.

"Hoam..."

Tampak _namja_ cantik dengan rambut _blonde _sedang memasak di dapur dengan terkantuk-kantuk. Dia masih ngantuk, _namja _bernama lengkap Kim Baekhyun itu bermain _game _semalaman. Setiap pagi, dia membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya, untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Pagi, Baekhyunnie~"

"Pagi, _umma_..."

_Namja _dengan mata bulat yang dipanggil _umma _itu mengelus surai rambut pirang Baekhyun.

"Main _game _semalaman, _eoh_? Mungkin _umma _perlu sita _game_mu.."

"_Aniyooooo~ _Jangan disita, _umma~_"

"Hahaha, bercanda. Baekhyunnie _aegya_ yang pintar. _Umma _gak sita _game_mu."

Baekhyun menatap sang _umma_ yang sibuk mempersiapkan sarapan juga.

"_Umma_..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa aku berbeda dengan _hyung_ku sih?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Aku menginginkan seorang _aegya _yang normal, Suho-_hyung_."

Kegiatan membaca buku yang dipanggil Suho-_hyung_ tersebut terhenti Mata _dark brown_nya menatap istrinya yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan arti 'apa maksudmu dengan anak normal, Kyungsoo-_ah_?'

"Aku ingin punya _aegya _yang normal. Lahir dari perutku, Kim Joonmyeon! Rambut pirang, mata yang cerah, kulit seputih susu gak pucat, suka warna selain hitam dan merah darah, bisa memasak makanan manusia, dan satu lagi..gak ada kekuatan sihir."

DEG. Jantung Suho terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar keinginan istrinya yang memiliki mata bulat itu. _Aegya_ normal? Rambut pirang? Mata yang cerah? Kulit seputih susu? Selain hitam dan merah darah? Makanan manusia? Satu lagi...gak ada kekuatan sihir?

"Tetapi, _chagi, _kita kan penyihir." Suho membenarkan posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman. "Mengubah benda-benda menjadi katak dan darah kan pekerjaan kita. Keluarga kita sudah dari dulu melakukannya."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Aku tahu itu, Suho-_hyung_. Aku masih memuja katak dan darah." Kyungsoo mengembungkan pipinya. "Tapi aku mau punya _aegya _yang bisa menemaniku memasak."

"Kau sudah menanam jamur beracun bersama Luhan dan Sehun, kan? Menajamkan gigi kucing bersama Xiumin, _chagi.._"

"_Ne, ne, ne. _Itu juga aku tahu." Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. "Aku masih menyukai kegiatan yang kulakukan itu, tapi..membuat kue dan merajut?"

Suho mengacak rambut hitamnya dengan frustasi.

"Apa itu merajut..."

Kyungsoo mengenggam erat tangan Suho, ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata milik mantan tukang ledeng kerajaan sihir yang menjadi suaminya sekarang itu. Suho tertegun. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kamu gak bahagia denganku dan kelima _aegya _kita, _chagi_?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "_Aniyo. _Aku gak bilang gitu kan.."

"Ya sudah, gak usah nambah anak lagi kan."

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Suho dengan kuat.

"_Appo, appo!_"

"Dengarkan aku, Kim Joon-Myeon! Apa salah aku mau punya anak lagi yang sesuai denganku, hah?" Kyungsoo mencubit pipi Suho makin kuat. "Aku ingin merajut bersama _aegya_ku~"

Suho meringis kesakitan. Kedua pipinya sakit banget ditarik sama putra kerajaan sihir yang diam-diam menakutkan itu. Fakta, Kyungsoo bisa membuat gempa karena turunan sang raja.

"Pas buat kue, tidak ada kue rasa darah kelelawar! Aku ingin membuat kue rasa coklat dan strawberry!"

Suho masih meringis kesakitan.

"SUHO-_HYUNG, _AKU MAU _AEGYA_ NORMAAAL~"

"YAK, OKE OKE TERSERAHMU SAJA!"

Kyungsoo menghentikan cubitannya. Mata bulatnya berbinar-binar. "AYO KITA BUAT SEKARANG, _HYUNG_!"

Suho hanya terdiam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan bergumam pelan.

"...kamu mesum sekali.."

"APA KAU BILANG?!"

Suho menggeleng. "_Ani_..._kajja~_"

Kemudian, Suho menarik Kyungsoo kedalam kamar dan mengunci pintu.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, seorang bayi _namja _bernama Kim Baekhyun lahir ke dunia. Sesuai dengan harapan Kyungsoo, bayi itu memiliki rambut _blonde_, mata berwarna _light brown,_ dan kulit seputih susu. Baekhyun terlalu pintar, di umurnya yang kelima tahun dia bisa membuat kue dengan baik. Tapi karena lahir dari keluarga penyihir, kekuatan sihirnya masih ada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kamu gak suka dengan dirimu yang berbeda, _chagi_?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, tersenyum manis sambil meletakkan _pancake _buatannya di piring dan menambahkan saus _maple_ dan mentega.

"Paling berbeda itu menyenangkan, umma." Baekhyun membawa sarapannya ke ruang makan. "Aku merasa istimewa, kkk~"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, ditatapnya Baekhyun yang sudah menutup pintu dapur dan mulai memasak sarapan untuk suami dan anak-anaknya. Memang Baekhyun berbeda dengan anggota keluarga lainnya. Keluarga Kim selalu memakai pakaian hitam, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya. Orang-orang yang diluar sana terbuai dari rasa aman yang menipu. Hanya Baekhyun yang mudah didekati.

"Pagi, _appa~ _Kris-_hyung_~"

Suho dan Kris menoleh sekilas ke arah Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Luhan yang tertidur di meja makan. Suho tersenyum dan melanjutkan memasangkan kembali tulang jari Kris yang terlepas semalam. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Pagi juga, _chagi_. Kris, _appa _capek..istirahat bentar, _ne_?"

Kris menatap _appa_nya dengan tatapan tajam. "Aku tidak bisa sekolah kalau jari-jariku masih terlepas, _appa_.."

Suho menelan ludahnya. Dia melanjutkan memasang jari-jarinya Kris yang terlepas karena pas mandi si tiang listrik itu dikagetin sama Sehun. Baekhyun mulai memotong _pancake_nya dan matanya melirik sekilas ke arah _hyung_nya yang tertidur..bentar, apa itu sesuatu yang bening keluar dari mulutnya? -_-

'Gak berani bangunin ah, nanti ditendang..' batin Baekhyun sambil makan pancakenya.

Masih memakan pancakenya, Baekhyun melirik ke arah _hyung_nya yang bernama Chen sedang main listrik dan disebelah _namja _muka kotak itu ada Sehun yang membuat alat entahlah-apa-itu.

"Hahaha~"

"_Hyung_, kau ini aneh. Kenapa geli terus pas kesetrum listrik.." gumam Sehun sambil matanya fokus ke alat anehnya itu. "Aku heran kenapa ada _hyung_ sepertimu."

Chen tak mempedulikan perkataan Sehun itu, dia masih tertawa karena listrik yang dimainin terus tanpa berhenti. Sehun mendengus kesal.

"_HYUNG_, AKU SUSAH KONSENTRASI!"

"HAHAHA~"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat kedua _hyung_nya yang selalu ribut kalau bersebelahan itu.

'Kau juga aneh, Sehun-_hyung_. Alat-alat aneh itu buktinya. Jangan katakan orang lain aneh kalau juga sama-sama anehnya -_-' batin Baekhyun. 'Aahh, kepengen minum susu strawberry~"

BET

Baekhyun menangkap gelas berisi susu strawberry yang mengarah padanya dan langsung meminumnya. Inilah kekuatan sihir Baekhyun. Apa yang dia inginkan otomatis kekuatan sihirnya bekerja. Setelah minum, Baekhyun mengambil tas dan memakai sepatu sekolahnya.

"Aku berangkat dulu, _ne~_"

Baekhyun buru-buru keluar dari rumah Keluarga Kim dan langsung menutup pintunya. Dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah halte.

"...Kurang 30 menit bel sekolah dia bunyi. Dasar anak rajin." Kata Kyungsoo pelan sambil menatap Suho yang masih masangin tulang jari Kris. "...Suho-_hyung_?"

Kris mendengus kesal. "Yak, _appa_! Jariku belum terpasang semua tapi kau sudah tidur!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Pagi, Chanyeol-_ah_, Tao-_ah.._"

_Namja _yang tingginya termasuk sejenis Kris tersenyum lebar dan satu lagi _namja_ dengan mata seperti panda..apa mungkin dia keturunan panda? Menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang baru duduk di bangkunya.

"Pagi, Baekkie~" balas Tao yang sibuk dandanin boneka pandanya.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, menatap heran Tao yang sibuk dandanin boneka pandanya kayak dandanin boneka barbie.

"Baek_,_ Tao, hari ini kelas kita ada murid baru!" Chanyeol menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan semangat. "Katanya, dia itu _dancer _profesional~ "

"_Jinjja_? Aku baru tau.." Baekhyun nyenderin kepalanya di meja. Efek ngantuk gara-gara game masih ada. "_Dancer_ profesional?"

Tao yang baru selesai dandanin boneka pandanya, ngambil lagi dua buah boneka panda lagi.

"Tao, boneka pandamu nambah lagi?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran dan Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat Tao.

"Yah, mereka bertiga ini gak bisa dipisahin sih.." jawab Tao dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hah? _Waeyo_?"

Tao mulai dandanin salah satu boneka yamg ia ambil tadi. "Gimana ya bilangnya..mereka bertiga ini udah sumpah saudara di toko boneka. Penjaga tokonya bilang gitu sih."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melongo. Boneka panda? Sumpah saudara?

"Kan Kan, Ryu Ryu, Chou Chou~"

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol sibuk mikir, kenapa benda mati kayak boneka gitu bisa sumpah saudara. Mana ada yang kayak gituan? Baekhyun menatap Tao dengan tatapan 'Tao-_ah_, kamu ditipu penjaga toko deh.'

"Oke, balik ke topik. Aku merasa _dancer _profesional yang jadi murid baru di kelas kita itu..."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan malas. "Kai, huh? Gak mungkin, _fanboy._"

"Tapi kan gak apa-apa sih berharap~" kesal Chanyeol.

Tak lama, seorang _namja_ paruh baya dengan kacamata tebal masuk ke dalam kelas mereka bertiga. Semua murid dalam kelas itu kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing, wali kelas mereka sudah masuk. Bingung, ini bukan waktu jamnya mengajar.

"_Annyeong, _saya kesini karena di kelas ini akan ada murid baru." Ucap wali kelas itu lalu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Jongin-_ssi_, silahkan masuk."

Seorang _namja_ tinggi dengan kulit _tan _masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Sama dengan semua murid, _namja_ yang dipanggil Jongin-_ssi_ sama-sama memakai seragam sekolah itu. Semua murid di kelas itu kaget melihatnya terutama Chanyeol. Ayolah, kalau gak kaget lihat _namja_ itu artinya kau mengalami gejala kudet. Baekhyun? Sudah jadi _Sleeping Beauty _di bangkunya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo, _Kim Jongin _imnida. _Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. _Bangapseumnida_." Kata murid baru itu sambil tersenyum.

"M-MWO?"

"KYAAA, KAI-SSI~"

"DANCER PROFESIONAL ITU?"

"Yak, kalian semua harap tenang!" seru sang wali kelas dengan kesal tingkat tinggi ngelihat muridnya pada gak bisa tenang gara-gara satu makhluk baru berkulit _tan _di kelas itu.

BRUKK

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Balasan review :**

**AnitaLee : **Udah dipost chapter satunya~ ff lain pasti akan dilanjut kok. Happy reading~

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : **Ne, tulang jari sama tangan Kris copot terus. Haha, bikin ngilu ya tapi bikin ngakak? Udah lanjut nih~

**Kkamcon Penjahat FanFic : **KaiBaek kok, udah dilanjut nih~

**Chika love baby baekhyun : **Author KaiBaek HardShipper sih, hehehe. Udah lanjut nih, happy reading yak.

**Opikyung0113 : **Sudah dilanjut ^^

**Kaibaekshipper : **Udah lanjut nih, mian ya rada gaje~

**Askasufa : **Kkk, keluarga penyihir~ Kai dkk disini manusia ^^

**Byunpopof : **Anak buatan yang dibuat dari ramuan resep kuno, kkk. Kakak-kakaknya Baekhyun hidup di dunia manusia, kecuali kerja dan sekolah di dunia sihir. Baekhyun memang di dunia manusia. Udah lanjut~

**Jameela : **Hahaha, sudah dilanjut ini

**Rachel suliss : **Humor? Emang lucu ya? o.o Udah lanjut lanjut lanjut~

**Baekggu : **Sudah dilanjutin, nih. Betul, Baekhyun normal tapi dia masih ada kekuatan sihir dan kakak-kakaknya penyihir yang dibuat~

**Inggit : **Udah ya ^^

** lily. kurniati .77 : **Sudah dilanjut, silahkan baca :D

**Oke, ini chapter satu udah diupdate. Mian gaje dan bahasanya semi baku. Kalau terlalu baku susah buatnya, terlalu gak baku pun juga lol. Udah lama gak buat ff sih. Btw, ada yang bisa usul pair selain KaiBaek & SuDo? Bingung mau ada pair apalagi nih. Sekian cuap-cuap author, silahkan review untuk kelanjutan fic gaje ini~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Family**

**Pairing : KaiBaek, SuDo, etc**

**Disclaimer : All casts is belong to theirselves, their family and God. Keluarga Flood by Colin Thompson**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo, AU, ada unsur MPreg**

**Genre : Romance, family, supernatural, etc**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

"_**Annyeonghaseyo, Kim Jongin imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Kai. Bangapseumnida." Kata murid baru itu sambil tersenyum.**_

"_**M-MWO?"**_

"_**KYAAA, KAI-SSI~"**_

"_**DANCER PROFESIONAL ITU?"**_

"_**Yak, kalian semua harap tenang!" seru sang wali kelas dengan kesal tingkat tinggi ngelihat muridnya pada gak bisa tenang gara-gara satu makhluk baru di kelas itu.**_

_**BRUK**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**, **

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana si _pabbo_ ini bisa pingsan?"

Tao menggeleng pelan. "Gara-gara murid baru itu. Dia langsung pingsan pas perkenalan si murid baru tadi..." Mata Tao beralih ke arah Chanyeol yang masih pingsan di ranjang UKS.

Baekhyun—_namja _yang sedang duduk di kursi itu—bingung dengan perkataan Tao, salah satu sahabatnya itu. "Murid baru? _Nugu_?"

Tao menepuk keningnya. "_Aigoo_, Baekkie..kamu gak lihat tadi murid baru itu ngeliatin kita gotong Chanyeol ke UKS?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku bangun gara-gara bunyi 'brukk' itu.." Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol lalu menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Dan dia pingsan."

Tao memainkan kepala boneka panda miliknya. "Murid baru itu si Kai, _dancer _profesional itu."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya. "_Jinjja_? Aku gak lihat tuh." Tao menepuk keningnya lagi. 'Nih anak gak ngerasa diliatin..'

"Chanyeol _pabbo_ bisa pingsan terus gara-gara..siapa namanya tadi?"

"Kai." Jawab Tao masih mainin kepala boneka pandanya.

"Kenapa gak dipindahin aja..ngurus anak orang semacam Chanyeol itu merepotkan." Ujar Baekhyun dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"Baekkie, kau taulah kelas kita itu muridnya paling dikit." Balas Tao sambil nyubit pipi Chanyeol. "Kelas lain udah gak bisa nampung lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, terus ikut-ikutan nyubit pipi Chanyeol. "_Ne, ne..._murid baru di sekolah kita udah _fix_ gak bisa dipindah lagi ya."

"Nih anak kapan bangunnya sih.."

Baekhyun nyubit pipi Chanyeol makin keras. "Kalau dia gak bangun, bakar aja koleksi foto Sandara-_noona_ pakai sihirku."

"_ANDWAE!"_ teriak Chanyeol histeris.

Tao sama Baekhyun otomatis langsung nutup telinga mereka. "_Yak, _kamu pingsan beneran apa gak sih?!" seru Tao kesel banget denger teriakan Chanyeol.

"Beneran! Udah bangun dari tadi sih, kupanjangin lagi durasi pingsan biar gak ikut pelajaran matematika!" jawab Chanyeol yang kesel juga.

Baekhyun sama Tao _sweatdrop_. Chanyeol bisa-bisanya ngelanjutin pingsannya biar gak ikut pelajaran matematika.

"_Aish, _aku gak suka matematika tapi gak pernah bolos." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Kajja_, balik ke kelas."

"Gak suka tapi _ranking_ satu melulu di kelas. Iya kan, Tao?" Kata Chanyeol yang bangun dari ranjang UKS. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Baekhyun memutar matanya dengan malas. "_Mianhae, Chanyeol-ssi_. Aku dari lahir memang sudah pintar."

"Sejak kapan kamu jadi sombong, Baekkie?" tanya Tao sambil nahan ketawa ngelihat Chanyeol yang kesel dengerin omongan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tertawa kecil.

"Dasar _aegya_ penyihir. _Kajja_, balik ke kelas!" seru Chanyeol sambil buka pintu UKS dan betapa kagetnya dia ngelihat makhluk yang tadi bikin dia pingsan di kelas tepat didepan matanya.

"Hai." sapa Jongin ke Chanyeol yang masih membatu di depan pintu UKS. "Hm, kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

BRUKK

"_Y-yak, _si pabbo ini pingsan lagi!"

"Dia gak apa-apa kan?!"

"Chanyeol! _Aish.._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini lab bahasa. Biasa digunakan pas pelajaran bahasa Inggris." Tunjuk Baekhyun ke arah ruangan bercat putih yang cukup besar dan di dalamnya terdapat banyak _headset_ dan kursi berwarna biru gelap. "Banyak murid yang betah disini, ada _air conditioner_nya sih."

Jongin terdiam dan matanya fokus ke arah Baekhyun, mengabaikan penjelasan _namja_ berambut _blonde_ itu yang sibuk jelasin berbagai macam ruangan yang dilewati. Dari awal Jongin memasuki kelasnya, matanya yang tajam itu selalu fokus ngelihatin Baekhyun. Mulai dari dia ketiduran di kelas pas mengenalkan diri sampai sekarang ini.

'Manisnya. Gak percaya dia ini _namja_..' batin Jongin yang dengan setianya sibuk ngelihatin Baekhyun. Sedangkan yang dilihatin dari tadi sibuk ngejelasin ruangan ini dan itu.

"Nah, ini ruangan _dance. _Digunakan khusus untuk klub _dance_ sekolah ini. Ketuanya Lay-_sunbae_, _hyung_nya Tao teman sekelas kita tadi." Ucap Baekhyun lalu menatap Jongin. "Kau _dancer _profesional kan? Gabung saja ke klub ini~"

Jongin masih diam, sibuk lihatin _namja _yang dia bilang manis dihadapannya ini. Dia ini _namja_ atau _yeoja_ sih? Apa Baekhyun ini keturunan bule karena rambutnya _blonde_? Terakhir, _umma_nya ngidam apa sampai ngelahirin _namja_ yang mirip malaikat ini? Itulah di pikiran Jongin saat ini.

"Hei.." ucap Baekhyun sambil mengibaskan tangannya tepat di muka Jongin. "Kamu dengerin aku, kan?"

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Baru sadar kalau Baekhyun ngajak dia ngomong. Maklum, _namja_ berkulit _tan _ini sibuk di dunia khayalannya yang isinya Kim Baekhyun, Kim Baekhyun, Kim Baekhyun. _Will you marry me_? Oke, yang terakhir ini udah ketahuan Jongin kena sindrom jatuh cinta. Baru ketemu aja udah mikir mau ngajak nikah. -_-

"H-hah?"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya yang tipis itu. "_Yak_, kau ini aneh. Dari tadi kamu ngelihatin aku terus tapi gak dengerin aku ngomong?"

'Eh, dia tahu aku ngelihatin dia dari tadi?' batin Jongin ngerasa malu karena ketahuan ngelihatin Baekhyun terus. _"M-Mian_, aku agak..mengantuk." jawab Jongin yang udah jelas banget itu bohong.

"_Jinjja_? Kai si _dancer _profesional itu beneran suka ngantuk _eoh_.." kata Baekhyun lalu tertawa kecil.

Jongin mengerjapkan matanya. Baekhyun tahu kalau dia suka ngantuk?

"Ah, kau tahu darimana?" tanya Jongin bingung. Baekhyun tersenyum dan itu ngebuat Kai salah tingkah.

"Tahu dari majalah." Jawab Baekhyun dengan nada enteng. "_Dancer_ terkenal pasti beritanya dimuat di majalah kan? Hm, kamu minat gabung klub _dance_?"

Jongin tertawa lalu tersenyum. "_Ne, _aku akan hubungi..siapa ketua _dance_nya?"

"Lay-_sunbae_. _Hyung_nya Tao, teman sekelas kita yang bermata panda." Baekhyun sekali lagi tertawa dengan _eyesmile_nya yang menjadi daya tariknya itu. "Ngantuk banget? Cuci muka atau minum kopi sana~"

Jongin ikut tertawa, lalu diacaknya surai rambut _blonde_ halus milik Baekhyun. "_Ne, _Baekhyun-_ah_. Gak mungkin murid baru ketiduran pas hari pertamanya di sekolah baru."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Oke. Semoga betah sekolah disini, Jongin~" kata Baekhyun tesenyum manis ke _dancer _profesional itu.

"Jongin? Biasanya orang lain akan memanggilku Kai." Balas Jongin sambil matanya fokus ke arah lain, merasa gak kuat ngelihat senyuman Baekhyun.

"Kai itu nama panggungmu kan? Aku memanggilmu Jongin karena kamu itu Jongin teman baruku di kelas, bukan Kai si _dancer _profesional." Ujar Baekhyun yang ngelanjutin jalannya di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai itu. Kai tersenyum tipis, gak lama lagi dia pasti bisa ngedapetin Baekhyun.

Jongin mengikuti langkah Baekhyun. "_Gomawo_, Baekhyun-_ah_.."

"_Cheonma, _kkk~"

"Oh ya, kau penggemar beratku? Kau tahu saja aku suka mengantuk karena membaca majalah." Kata Jongin sambil menyeringai percaya diri kalau _namja_ cantik itu penggemar beratnya. Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Aniyo_, aku tahu dari Chanyeol. Dia kan penggemar beratmu, setiap hari dia ceritain kamu terus." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada gak berdosa.

"...Hah?"

Baekhyun terkekeh. "_Ne,_ jujur saja Jongin..aku gak pernah tahu wajahmu itu seperti apa."

Jongin merasa ada batu berat yang menindihnya.

"Aku gak begitu tertarik boyband_."_ Lanjut Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tertarik girlband dan itu cuma satu, SNSD~"

Jongin merasa batu berat yang menindihnya semakin berat. "B-Baekhyun-_ah_..aku bukan _member_ boyband. Hanya _dancer.._masuk dunia _entertainment_ aja belum."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan mata sipitnya. "Eh, _mianhae. _Kukira kau _member _boyband.." kata Baekhyun yang sekali lagi dengan nada gak berdosa.

'_M-mwo_...' batin Jongin yang tak percaya dengan omongannya Baekhyun yang enteng diucapkan tapi dapat menyakiti hatinya itu.

Kim Jongin, sepertinya akan susah sekali mendapat hati seorang Kim Baekhyun.

"Cih, awas aja kau Kim Baekhyun.." kata _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang bergelombang yang dari tadi mengikuti Jongin dan Baekhyun. "Gak akan kuserahin Kai-_oppa_!"

"Krystal-_ah_, kenapa penyihir itu ada di sekolah ini sih?" tanya seorang _yeoja _berambut panjang _brown hazelnut_ yang juga bergelombang. "Apa bagusnya dia.."

"_Mollayo, _e_onnie._ Sebel, kenapa ada tetangga nyebelin kayak dia." Balas sang _yeodongsaeng_—yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Krystal. "Menyebalkan sekali! Si bebek itu juga ngerebut fans-fans Jessica-_eonnie_ kan!"

Jessica mendengus kesal. "_Ne, _si bebek itu harus lenyap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyunnie, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Xiumin yang duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil makan..kuku jari yang ia beli dari _online shop_ dunia sihir.

Beda dengan Xiumin, Baekhyun makan makanan yang normal—buah _strawberry,_ kesukaannya dia berada dalam rahim. "Menyenangkan, _hyung_. Ada murid baru di sekolahku." Jawab Baekhyun sambil senyum.

"_Jinjja_? Apa darahnya enak, Baekhyunnie?!" tanya Xiumin lagi dengan nada semangat. Baekhyun _sweatdrop_. _Hyung_nya yang paling tua ini maniak sekali dengan darah.

"_Hyung_, jangan tanya darahnya ke aku. _Hyung_ mau ngambil darah Jongin?" kata Baekhyun kesel ngelihat Xiumin yang nyengir saja. "Pas pulang kerja, _hyung_ bawa persediaan darah yang _hyung_ curi dari bank darah!"

"Hahaha, _mianhae_~" Xiumin terkekeh dan mulai memakan kuku jari lagi. "_Hyung_ butuh banget darah AB. _Aigoo_, _hyung _males minum darah golongan A, B, apalagi O!"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dan melumuri _strawberry_ dengan saus _vanilla_. "Kuharap darah Jongin bukan AB, _hyung_." Kata Baekhyun lalu mengigit kecil buah warna merah itu.

"Apa itu Jongin?" tanya Sehun dengan _pokerface _andalannya dengan mata fokus bermain game. "Alat baru di dunia manusia?"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Jongin itu murid baru di kelasku, _hyung_. Dia _dancer _profesional~"

"Oh.." gumam Sehun pelan, dia lebih peduli dengan gamenya. Tak lama, Kyungsoo sang _umma_ duduk disebelah Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Apa Jongin orang yang menyenangkan, _chagi_?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Yah, dia orang yang baik.._umma_, dia itu agak aneh."

Kyungsoo menatap _aegya_ paling muda di Keluarga Kim itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Jongin ngelihatin aku terus." Ucap Baekhyun menutup kotak isi buah kesukaannya itu. "Pas aku jelasin ruangan ini itu, dia ngelihatin aku gak berhenti."

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar, masih dielusnya rambut Baekhyun yang halus seperti Suho sang suami itu. "Dia tertarik padamu~"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya. "_Umma, _pas aku nanyain hal yang sama..jawabnya tertarik padaku terus."

"_Umma.._apa aku aneh, jadinya mereka ngelihatin aku terus? A-apa udah tahu kalau aku ini penyihir?!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh arti. 'Baekhyun, _feromon _keturunan kerajaan sihir memang menurun ke kamu dan susah untuk ditolak.' Batinnya. "Bukan begitu, mereka suka padamu."

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun yang putih itu. "Nikmati saja, Baekhyunnie. Suatu saat nanti pasti akan ketemu orang yang pas untukmu."

"_Umma _ngomong apa sih..aku gak tahu nih~" rengek Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tertawa dalam hati. 'Suatu saat nanti..'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Chapter ini makin gaje ya. Jujur, bingung bikin chapter dua ini kayak apa. Bahasa semi formal pula. Makanya fic ini makin gaje untuk chapter kedepannya. -_- Ini udah panjang atau belum? Mian, author gak begitu bisa buat chapter yang isinya panjang. Pasti pendek mulu. Ini hasil voting couple selain KaiBaek sama SuDo~ :**

**KrisTao : 1**

**LayChen : 1**

**HunHan : 1**

**Kenapa baru segini? Soalnya rata-rata yang review chapter satu gak cantumkan couple selain KaiBaek sama SuDo padahal kemarin author minta usul ._. Jadi, silahkan pas review chapter ini tolong cantumkan couple yang diinginkan selain KaiBaek & SuDo~ Mohon reviewnya, terutama yang siders maupun yang punya akun tapi cuma ngefav sama ngefollow. Butuh review yang banyak nih, biar semangat update chapter selanjutnya~ Oke, sampai ketemu lagi di chapter 3 ^^**

**Balasan review :**

**Keepbeef Chiken Chubu : **Ada sel perekatnya cuma kurang kuat aja/? Hehehe, makasih udah review ya :3

**Jameela : **Scene mpreg diadain lagi? Dipertimbangkan dulu ya. ^^

**SHINeexo : **Gomawo, ini udah dilanjut ya :D

**Chika love baby baekhyun : **KaiBaek moment diusahakan secepatnya. Udah dilanjut ya ini, konflik pasti akan ada kok~

**Lily . kurniati . 77 : **Iya, Kai dancer profesional. Terkenal udah pasti, tuh Chanyeol sampai pingsan. :3 Udah lanjut ya ini ^^

**Kaibaekris hunbaekyeol chenbaeksoo : **Triangel? Oke, usul ditampung ya. Kai disini dancer profesional, belum artis :3

**Chenma : **Iya, Kris, HunHan, Chen sekolah di dunia sihir. Xiumin satu-satunya anak keluarga Kim yang udh kerja di bank darah sihir. Disini gak genderswitch, soalnya di warning gak dicantumkan GS ^^ Xiumin belum giliran muncul, hehe. Udah dilanjut ya.

**Byunpopof : **Semi informal sih..keluarga Kim memang aneh, kkk. Humornya diusahakan, takutnya garing. Makasih udah review~

**Rachel suliss : **Hehehe, jawabannya ada di chap ini ya XD

**Reny . boice : **Sepupu lengannya suka lepas? Tao memang polos. -_- Keluarga Kim gak suka tidur kok kecuali Kris~ Usul pair ditampung ya. Udah lanjuuut~

**Guest : **Mian, susah buat satu chapter yang lebih dari 1000 words sih. KaiBaek kedepannya pasti banyak. Sudah lanjut ya, makasih udah review :3

**VitCB92 : **Memang enak kekuatan sihirnya Baekhyun, praktis sih. Makasih udah review~


End file.
